powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 10: A Great Reversal!! Bicycle Training
is the tenth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Synopsis Natsumi decides to adopt Naoki as her little brother and help him out when they're confronted by a female bancho Gorotsuki and her rampaging army of bicycle riders. Plot Natsumi is sad and Naoki notices. Naoki asks her what's up. What she says draws everyone's attention at Pegasus. Naoki is dumbfounded. She goes on talking and he imagines her beating him up. She grabs him and asks everyone else if it is good idea. Naoki is against it but Dappu is. Natsumi smiles. Back at BB Saloon, Zonnette is excersing with a bunch of aliens. LL Onene is in the corner by herself. LL Onene is upset and whatever the others say don't calm her. She says a speech and it scares everyone. She runs off. In the park, Naoki and Natsumi are running and he runs ahead. She stands. She is charmed. He brushes it off but then trips over a wire. LL Onene puts a bandana over Naoki's head. He is under her spell. She says how cute he is. She calls upon her bike, mounts it and runs past Natsumi. Naoki then mounts a bicycle and Natsumi stands in the way. She falls down. He races away with her. LL Onene captures three girls and they join her biker gang. Naoki and the girls then terrorize a local market place. The Carranger then arrive in their Speeder Machines. Red Racer presses a button for the red light to turn on, it does, but they run past it. The Carranger try stopping them, the Bike Gang runs past them. The gang has gotten larger. Red Racer chases them and gets ahead of LL Onene, which upsets her. She tries getting ahead of him and teases him. Once she gets ahead, he punches the gas. She puts the peddle to the meddle and gets ahead of him. He chases after her. They race around the city and she goes down a hill, which Red chooses not to go down. She manages to get away from him, but unfortunately for her, Yellow Racer catches up with her. Pink and Green follow in tow. They chase after her. They reach an area and she goes into a narrow alley. Pink and Yellow follow her on foot, Pink tells Green to go back. LL Onene goes down some stairs and when she reaches the street again, Green follows her. They reach a tunnel and he can't go in because of the railing. He chases after her on foot and she races off. The others watch from a bridge above. In the park, LL Onene has gathered children to be part of her gang. Naoki rages on with adults on bikes. LL Onene laughs wickedly. Back at Pegasus, the gang access the situation. Natsumi scratches her head. They talk and then she not to forget about Naoki. Everyone shake their heads. Dappu says something, that causes Natsumi to knock Kyosuke down. She talks to him. They berate Dappu as Natsumi runs off. In the park, Natsumi confronts LL Olene, Naoki, and the rest of the Biker gang. They smoke right past her. Leaving wheels and pieces of a bike everywhere. The smoke clears, revealing Naoki off his bike. The others arrive and help Natsumi. The human boys spot Naoki and go help him. Natsumi wakes up, she has race tracks around her head. The boys wake Naoki up, but he is still under the spell and mounts his bike. Quickly thinking, they take off the bandana off Naoki, returning him to normal. They spray his Naoki's butt because it hurts from the fall. Minoru observes the bandana. They try to figure out how to stop LL Olene. Natsumi thinks back to how LL Olene fiercely moved the peddles. She then looks at Naoki rubbing his thighs. She grabs the bandana off Minoru and puts it back on Naoki, shocking everyone. He mounts the bench and acts like he is riding a bike. His elbows hit the guys and Natsumi says this demonstrates the bandana people use all their energy and powers them up, reaching their potential. Later, Natsumi has Naoki on a bike carrying her and a 400 kg weight on a cart. She encourages him as they ride to their destination. Natsumi thinks about her proud she is of him. He stops at their destination and she takes off the bandana. He doesn't remember a thing. She tells him he did good. Meanwhile, Red chases after LL Olene on his Red Speeder. Naoki arrives on his bike, without a bandana. When he gets ahead of her, she is shocked that he doesn't have his bandana. He gets ahead of her and she rubs his thighs, and gets all hot and bothered. Then she gets competitive and gets ahead of him. They both race wheel to wheel and then he gets ahead of her. After a bridge, she gets ahead of him, but can't stop when she reaches a car and they both leap over it. He karate chops her and she falls off her bike. Natsumi arrives on a scooter. Naoki and Natsumi boast that they beat her using her own bandanas and transform. The others arrive and present themselves. Wumpers then jump off trees and rise from the ground to fight the Carrangers. Blue fights LL Olene and balances himself on her sword. He flips and kicks her in the face a bunch. She blasts him with her eye lasers. Yellow watches as he beats her up. She pulls out a imo-youkan and eats it and becomes giant. She throws fire on them. Dappu tells them to call their Ranger Vehicles from the secret base. They form RV Robo and Yellow encourages Blue. He takes control of the robo and flip kicks LL Olene and does the Plagnade Spark on her. Red calls their Sword and finish her off. Later at Pegasus, Naoki is sheepish around Natsumi. He upsets her and she chases after him with everyone else stand in the way. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Housewife: , , DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-12.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda